


Kinktober Day 28: Xenophilia

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator (1987)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Overstimulation, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Geek is looking for her dog, but finds more than she bargained for. And it's great.





	Kinktober Day 28: Xenophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DwarvenReject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenReject/gifts).



> A lot of theorizing about what Yautja dicks look like. I've based my idea on the double penis of lizards :)

It was too hot for this shit. She was too tired for this shit. She wasn't  _ dressed  _ for this shit.

Geek stumbled through the wooded area by her house, cursing her dog Brutus for choosing that day to escape, when she was high on a mixture of exhaustion, sugar and what she was sure was heat  stroke brought on by the sweltering temperatures.

She'd left the house in such a hurry she wasn't even dressed. She currently wore  only shorts and a bra, so consequently was being stung, whipped and scratched by twigs and the evil, possibly sentient undergrowth. The end of the leash in her hand rapped her kneecap every few steps.

She was  _ pissed. _

She didn't know what had possessed Brutus. He was normally such a good boy. But he'd run out into the woods when, of course, she was the only person in the house, so of course it was up to her to catch him. And of course he wasn't responding to her frantic and increasingly enraged yells.

She muttered curses as she trudged along, wiping sweat from underneath her tits. There was a trickle starting at the nape of her neck too, and she just knew it was going to roll down into the crack of her ass before long.

The woods were too quiet, and it was starting to make her feel uneasy. She'd never been scared of this place, but she'd heard about some gory murders that had happened here decades before she'd been born and they came to mind now. Men who had been hunting were found decapitated and skinned, their bodies hung from the tree branches. Nice. The guy who’d done it had never been caught, which wasn't exactly reassuring, but it had been so long ago he was probably dead now. Probably. Or so old he was too weak to slice and dice.

The old folk in the area had their own theories. It was some kind of local monster, they said - a local legend like sasquatch or the Jersey Devil. Old folk could be full of shit at times, but they were old so had a free pass. Geek theorised that bullshit became more precious as you aged, if only because it could fertilize the barren soil of your will to live. She'd be the same, come her time.

She was distracted from her train of thought by Brutus. He was crouched in a bush, just his head poking out, and he looked terrified.

“Brutus? You asshole! What's wrong, boy?”

He flicked a nervous glance towards her, his eyes showing the whites all round, and the leaves of the bush he was in shivered around him.

She walked towards him slowly, the leash extended, aiming for the ring on his collar. He turned his head from her, staring fixedly at a point in the distance, and whined pathetically.

Curious, Geek looked in the direction he was facing, wondering what had spooked him. There was nothing there.

Brutus whimpered, cringing, and tried to back further into his bush.

Geek blinked. The foliage in one part of their surroundings looked... weird. Kind of blurry. Like when she just woke up and there was something floating in front of her pupil. Combine that with the sensation of looking into a heat haze and staring at one of those magic eye pictures, and it was as close an approximation as she could get to what she was seeing.

She blinked again rapidly, trying to clear her vision. That little patch of leaves was making her feel uncomfortable.

Then it moved, shifting sideways, some kind of optical illusion snapping into focus then out again.

Brutus yelped and burst from the bush, setting off at an angle at full pelt, tail crammed between his back legs and his ears down. Geek yelled, starting to give chase, but Brutus had disappeared into the woods.

 

Cursing some more, Geek plodded in between the trees. She was uneasy now, the anomaly she'd seen preying on her mind, even though she was pretty sure it was some sort of mental shitfit brought on by the stress and exertion.

The dog was nowhere to be seen, and she was beginning to consider going back to the house to wait for reinforcements.

Except.

She wasn't sure where she was headed any more.

She'd gotten turned around in the excitement, and was aware that she was now wandering aimlessly.

She pivoted on the spot, squinting up into the branches overhead. The sun wasn't as bright as it should have been, and clouds seemed to be forming. Rain? Hell yeah! She'd strip off and dance naked in the downpour once she found her way back.

Choosing an area that looked clearer than the others, she followed the excuse for a path, and that was when the forest exploded around her.

 

The brief flurry of activity stunned her momentarily. It took her precious seconds to realise that the sudden outburst wasn't  in fact an actual explosion, but by that point she was suspended several feet above the ground in some kind of net, swaying, curled up in an awkward ball. Leaves fluttered around her.

The net had been lying outstretched on the forest floor, concealed by mulch and earth, waiting for some hapless asshole to wander into it. She guessed she was that very asshole.

This was all she fucking needed. Who in the hell would set a trap like this, here? And more importantly, when would they be back to release her?

The branch she was hung from creaked, and the net swung gently. It was actually kind of comfortable. Like an all-encompassing hammock. It would be pretty nice if she wasn't in such peril.

The clouds above her grew denser, grey swirls that thickened and grouped, blocking out the Sun's rays. She felt a twinge of apprehension. Were they clouds? She sniffed.

Her nose was stuffed but she caught a hint of woodsmoke, a sharp tang that grew stronger the longer she hung there. Oh shit. It was fire season. It was fire season and she was trapped.

She started to shout.

“Help! Helllppp! Brutus? Mom? Anybody? Brutus! Where is that shithead?”

Geek started to panic, thrashing round in her prison, but the net seemed to be some kind of reinforced material, like nylon but more metallic. Great.

She kicked out a foot, forced both elbows out. The net stretched but didn't give. Sobbing, she squirmed in the tight cocoon, wriggling around sideways - and stopped.

The strange patch was back, the odd smudge in her vision, there and not there at the same time. It appeared to be perched on a nearby branch, and even though she  _ knew _ it was an illusion, she also knew it was looking at her.

They were both still for a moment, studying each other, then it moved and she felt the rope holding her up go slack.

She fell, a startled scream forced from her mouth, and she hit the ground with a thump that stunned her, knocking the breath from her in a sickening wheeze. The net opened, spilling her arms and legs out to the sides, leaving her splayed on the dirt with her head spinning.

The thing on the branch leapt down, landing noiselessly beside her and she watched in terror as it solidified, snapping into focus.

It wasn't human, but it was human shaped, and it was big. Bulky. Little sparks of electricity crackled over its surface, drawing little trails that flickered and died.

“Holy fuck….”

It was a mere whisper, but the thing cocked its head.

It wore...armour? Dull grey metal in panels over it. And electronic elements on its arm. The head was a helmet, almond shaped slits for eyes, and what had to be some form of hair protruded from beneath, although it was made of thick tendrils that looked somehow fleshy.

Her eyes moved down it. Whatever it was, it was buff as fuck, something like fishnet stretched taut over bulging muscle, clawed hands hanging easily by its sides.

This was it. The thing the old folk talked about. A conversation came back to her. Legends of cryptids centuries old.

_ “The Natives said it hunted the strongest warriors. Took trophies. Skin. Heads. Of course there aren’t many warriors left now, so it started to go for men with guns. Hunters themselves….” _

Warriors? Hunters?

Well, that wasn't her. She wasn't armed. She was wearing flip-flops, for fuck’s sake! She had to hope it would know the difference.

“Hi,” she croaked. “Nice dreads, dude.”

There was a flicker deep inside the eye slits of the helmet. It studied her for a time, curious maybe, then suddenly turned away, making a gesture that was totally alien but still managed to convey disappointment or exasperation. Geek found it vaguely insulting.

“Hey!” she complained, struggling to her feet as it started to walk away.

There was a lithe fluidity to it's movements - strength perfectly harnessed, under complete control by the one wielding it.

Geek staggered after it, aware of the things strapped to its back that she instinctively knew were some kind of weaponry.

“Hey, dude, I'll have you know I'm a prime catch! Don't look at me like that….”

She was delirious. Had to be. The thing was leaving her unharmed, and here she was chasing after it, trying to get its attention. She blamed it on the heat.

“Wait!”

She grabbed its arm and it stopped abruptly.

“Oh shit….”

It looked at her. At the hand on its arm. She carefully removed it, giggling nervously.

It seemed to consider her for a moment, and then it spoke.

Or at least, she thought it spoke, but in actuality it sounded like a recording. A female voice.  _ Her _ voice.

_ “Where is that shithead?”  _ it echoed to her, it's hollow voice repeating back the words that she'd shouted whilst trapped.

It gestured off to the left, dismissively.

_ “Where is that shithead?”  _ it repeated.

“Wha - Brutus? Are you showing me where Brutus went?”

It gestured again, almost shooing her this time.

_ “Asshole,”  _ it confirmed.

“Oh. Okay. Thanks. Much obliged.”

She started to back away from it, in the direction it had pointed, babbling.

“See you around!”

She turned and ran.

 

Geek tried to make sense of what she'd seen. She wasn't as scared or as shocked as she should have been.

A guy in a costume. That's what it was. Had to be.

Only it had looked too real to be a costume. There had been tiny details - like the pulse of veins under it's skin, the dirt under its cracked claws, the way the motherfucker  _ moved _ \- that made her think it wasn't just some freak dressed up and gallivanting round the woods.

Either that or she'd gone crazy.

She was aware that the smell of smoke had gotten stronger whilst she'd been preoccupied, the odour starting to sting her throat and her eyes. Whatever the thing was, she had more urgent things to consider - like finding Brutus and getting the fuck out of here.

Geek picked up her pace, the  _ fwup-fwup-fwup  _ of her shoes loud in the silence. There was rustling up ahead that she hoped was Brutus and not that thing’s hunting buddy.

She glimpsed a blur of brown fur between bushes, and her heart leapt.

“Brutus!”

She lurched forward, stumbling, and her foot caught in a protruding tree root, twisting painfully. She fell. Her head hit a broad tree trunk, sending a spike of pain behind her eyes.

Woozy, she tried to push herself up but flopped down again, and rolled over onto her back.

Brutus’s hairy face loomed over her, dripping great splotches of drool.

“Brutus…” she moaned.

He licked her face happily, making her splutter as his tongue went between her lips. She gagged.

Geek was feeling faint, her vision darkening. She extended her hand.

“Brutus, get help…” she said, dramatically.

Brutus cocked his leg against the nearest tree, aiming a torrent of piss onto the bark, then trotted off with a spring in his step. Hopefully he was getting help. More likely he was heading home to fuck his favourite pillow. This wasn't the movies.

Geek passed out.

 

When she came to, she was moving. The scenery passed by in a blur, faster than she could register, but the progress was smooth: not a jolt, not a bump.

Her head ached, and her lungs hurt. She felt like she'd breathed in broken glass, and as she took stock of what was happening she could feel the heat pressing the side of her face, the crackle of flames a symphony that receded as she went.

She was being carried by the thing that had trapped her then freed her, cradled in his arms effortlessly as he sprinted ahead of the fire. He wove between the trees with a speed and ease that made her feel giddy.

A smell came from it that was organic and earthy and unmistakably masculine to her overwhelmed senses.

“Hey…” she muttered.

He glanced down, taking note of her consciousness but not responding.

Geek turned her head to see where they were going, dizzy from the rush. Faintness overtook her again, and she passed out for a second time just as her unlikely rescuer launched himself into the treetops.

 

Geek felt a pang of anxiety as she opened her eyes. The smell of the forest fire filled her head and for a brief moment she thought she still lay in the woods, helpless as the flames approached, but it took only a moment for her to realise she was in some kind of cave.

There was a fire, true, but it was a small campfire with minimal smoke and was being tended by her strange knight in futuristic armour.

Geek groaned, and sat up.

She was safe, she realised: The fire had been outrun and if the creature that had brought her here intended to kill her he'd have done it long ago. Probably.

She wasn't a hunter, after all, or a warrior, but she'd make a hell of a trophy, she thought with a smirk.

She had a sudden vision of her head, stuffed and mounted on a wall in some kind of spaceship, as the creature sat beneath it bragging to his friends as he sipped a cocktail.

_ “She was wild - came at me with metal claws like Wolverine, breathing fire!” _

_ “You’re so full of shit, Geoffrey…..” _

She sniggered, and the thing looked up.

He was crouched over the fire, stirring something in a cooking pot hung over it, and savoury smells drifted over to her.

“Thanks for the rescue,” she rasped.

He made a gesture similar to a shrug.

Geek looked down. She was naked, she suddenly realised, but covered by a blanket that appeared to be made from some kind of animal hide - though no animal she was familiar with. It was leathery, with a fuzz of blue fur on it.

Cautiously lifting the covers she looked underneath. Her countless scratches and grazes had been daubed with a green paste, and her wounded ankle was splinted with some things that looked like carved bones. Her skin tingled from the unfamiliar substances, but not in an unpleasant way.

So. The thing had undressed her and given her medical attention. Nice.

He had turned his attention back to the pot, stirring the contents with the blade of a knife.

He'd taken some of his armour off. His muscles were big - not bodybuilder big but useful, practical big, and seeing them flex as he moved gave her an odd feeling.

He wore some kind of kilt, slung around his hips, made of skins. Loungewear, she guessed. Monster version of yoga pants and a big saggy sweater.

“So, do you have a name?” she asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

He paused, seeming to think.

When he spoke, it was her voice again, using her words.

_ “Brutus,” _ he said.

“Brutus? That's your name? You know, I highly doubt that.”

He made a guttural noise that might have been a laugh, then said something else.

This had to be his language. She had no clue what he'd said. It sounded like robotic woodpeckers trying to bore a hole in a circuit board.

“Oh well, guess Brutus is as good a name as any.”

He nodded, and Geek realised that even though she couldn't understand him, he must have had some inkling of her language and gestures. That was something.

“So, where do you come from?” she asked.

He looked upwards, waving a claw towards the cave ceiling. She'd had a suspicion, and he seemed to be confirming it.

“From space? You're an alien?”

He nodded.

“Well, fuck me sideways...” She marvelled. “A real, live alien. Hey, were you the one that killed those guys all those years ago?”

He shook his head, but another voice issued from the helmet - a male voice that again sounded like a recording.

_ “Father,”  _ he said.

“Your dad, huh? This like a rite of passage or something, coming here and murdering people?”

_ “Hunting,”  _ he insisted.

Even though his helmet had no expression, he managed to look peeved.

“Well, that's an opinion, I guess,” said Geek, not wanting to piss him off.

He took the pot from the fire and poured some of its contents into a mug. The vessel was made of metal with a dull sheen, a pattern etched into it. If it was from his planet, the etchings could be some sort of tribal markings, or it could be the alien equivalent of “Planet’s Best Dad” or “I'd Rather Be Fishing”.

He offered it to her.

“What's that? Some kind of alien roofie?”

_ “Medic,”  _ he said.

The recorded voice sounded panicky, and Geek fought to stifle a shudder of horror at the realisation that these were all words he'd heard in the past, from people.

He'd once heard someone calling for a medic, and she didn't want to consider under what circumstances.

She took the mug reluctantly. The potion inside was a murky brown and bubbles popped on its surface. She sniffed it.

“What's in it?” she asked suspiciously. 

_ “Herbs. Water.”  _ He paused.  _ “Pig.” _

“Pig. Okay. I'm not gonna ask what part.”

She blew on the surface and took a careful sip, screwing her face up at the odd flavour.

_ “Drink it,”  _ he urged, the new voice hearty and countrified.  _ “It’s good. Put hairs on your chest!” _

Put in mind of a man egging his son on to drink whiskey, Geek obeyed for want of anything better to do.

 

Ten minutes later, she had to admit it was good, though it remained to be seen whether it would put hairs on her chest.

Geek felt giggly and silly, slightly stoned, and her new companion appeared to be amused by her new attitude.

“So you've come a long way, right? What Do you do besides hunt? Do you abduct people? Stick probes up their asses?”

He shook his head.

“What are your people like? Do you lay eggs? Do you eat? Do you - “ She broke off, laughing helplessly. “Do you have a monster dick, dude? Tell me about the dick! I wanna know!”

He hesitated, then stood, and Geek gulped as he reached under his loincloth. Goddam, he was gonna show her….

She'd said “dick” but in actuality it was “dicks”. Plural. And they were both monsters, though one was slightly bigger than the other.

“Whoah…..”

She leaned forward, peering at them.

They were pale bronze in colour and shimmered, the light reflecting off them subtly, and it looked like they had scales. Not coarse, rough scales, but miniscule smooth ones that looked almost silky. The heads were flared, wider at the top than the base, almost like the cap of a mushroom, and they both had a line of ridges along the underside - bumps that gave them the appearance of a spine.

“Holy shit, dude. Are all the males on your planet hung like that?”

His chest swelled and he pushed his shoulders back.

_ “Not as big,”  _ he bragged, and Geek had to suppress a snort.

Apparently males were the same all over the universe.

“Whatever you say, man,” she said. “Can I touch one?”

He laid them on the palm of his hand, presenting them to her.

Geek swallowed hard, and stretched out her fingertips.

Her assessment of the scales had been correct: They were smooth, and her fingers slid over them as if they were coated in oil. They seemed to be lubricated too, which had to be handy, and a thin layer of it coated her skin.

“Wow. The females of your planet are lucky….”

She sat back and regarded him thoughtfully. His dicks had stiffened under her attention, twitching and lengthening as she watched.

“Did you know,” she said slowly. “That there are women here, on Earth, who….like the idea of mating with an alien?”

He said nothing, putting his head on one side as if what she was saying interested him.

“It's true,” she said. “I don't suppose there are people on your planet who feel the same way? About us humans?”

He looked embarrassed, somehow, and turned away from her, but just as she was about to apologise she realises he was rifling through a heap of furs on the cave floor. He turned back to her, a sheaf of papers in his hand.

She took them from him. They were girlie magazines, naked human ladies in various poses that looked like they were from the fifties. They were pouty and plump and giggly, and the pages looked well worn.

“This is your thing, huh? You like this?”

He nodded, looking down at his feet.

Geek grinned.

“Honey, are you ever in luck today!” she said, flinging back her covers.

 

Had she not been under the influence of his magic potion, she never would have done it. At least, that was what she told herself later. But this was an opportunity of a lifetime, and she was damned if she was going to waste it. This would be something she could tell her grandchildren about. They'd probably put her in a home straight afterwards, assuming she was in the throes of dementia, but it would be worth it. She'd rather be the Crazy Grandma than the Boring Grandma.

Despite her enthusiasm, she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a certain amount of trepidation when her suitor eagerly ripped off his loincloth. What was she getting herself into?

The feeling diminished substantially when she took another glance at those cocks, though. They'd swelled even further when she'd thrown off her covers and were now standing upright, twin prongs side by side slapping gently against his belly. Mmmf.

He reached up to his mask/helmet, gripping the sides with those formidable claws, and she held up a hand hastily.

“Woah, dude...you might want to keep that on!” she suggested. “The atmosphere here might not be good for you….”

In truth, she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for what lay underneath it.

He paused, seeming to consider her advice.

“Unless you have, like, a super long tongue or something?” she asked hopefully.

He shook his head.

“Oh. Well, better keep it on just in case,” she said.

He nodded and the helmet stayed where it was.

He swaggered over to the ledge of rock she was using as a bed, and stood over her, flexing his muscles. Geek was pretty sure he was trying to impress her and she made suitable approving noises.

He climbed onto the ledge, knocking her knees apart to make room for him, and knelt between them, looking down at her. For some reason he looked bigger without his armour on - there were no distractions from his bulk, nothing to disguise the rippling of restrained power lying just under the surface.

He leaned forward, apparently fascinated by her body. She must seem frail and vulnerable to him, she thought, with her skin so delicate, her frame so dainty in comparison to his - which was odd for her. She wasn't ashamed of her body - hell, she had curves to kill for! - but she wasn't a skinny little thing by any means.

Whatever he thought, he seemed to approve, taking ahold of her breasts with those giant hands. He was being careful, she could tell, though the tips of his claws dimpled her flesh dangerously close to piercing it.

He made a rapid clicking sound behind his mask, an unmistakably excited sound, and Geek felt a flush of pleasure. He squeezed experimentally. His hands had the same texture as the skin of his cocks, albeit slightly rougher, and the grainy surface rubbed against her nipples tantalizingly.

_ “Milk,”  _ he said in that weirdly electronic voice.

“Uh, yeah. That's what they're for. I don't have any though,” she cautioned.

He shook his head, squeezing a breast and repeating the word.

Still not making himself understood, he gestured down at his pair of cocks.

_ “Dick. Cock. Prick. Chode. Man meat. Schlong. Love muscle. Wiener. Willie. Pee pee.” _

He shook her breast.

“Oh! Boy, you heard a lot of words for that. These are  _ breasts _ ,” said Geek, the surrealness of the situation not lost on her. “But they get called lots of things. Boobs. Titties…..”

_ “Titties!” _ he said back to her in her own voice.

Geek frowned.

“Okay. That's kind of weird, but okay.”

_ “Titties _ ,” he repeated.  _ “Nice.” _

“Why, thank you,” she said.

His hands closed over them again, the learning interlude over, and he kneaded them with evident relish, scraping his claws over them with a gentleness that surprised her. Her nipples stood out hard, and he teased one with a claw tip, watching it respond. Geek shuddered under the pressure of his scrutiny, but if it was strange it was also flattering and darkly exciting.

He made a noise like a growl, pushing them together and leaning forward to rub his mask over them. She gasped. The metal was oddly warm and smooth, and made her skin tingle.

His cocks were pressing against the soft flesh of her belly, leaving a thin coating of his alien lubricant over it. If his helmet made her tingle, whatever the stuff sliming her belly was did the same thing tenfold. It made her nerve endings come alive, as though there was some sort of stimulant in it - which she realised there probably was.

She groaned. Those lucky alien bitches - their men had two dicks, they were self-lubricating  _ and _ they had their own version of Durex Intense Pleasure Gel.

The clicking behind his helmet had softened to almost a purr as he enjoyed her tits, and Geek took the opportunity to feel him too, putting her arms around his broad shoulders, feeling the muscles ripple under that weirdly sensual skin. She arched her back slightly, pushing up into him, and he responded by grinding into her stomach.

Abruptly, he pushed himself up, raking his claws down over her ribs. He left little red trails on her, marking her down to her hips. He growled, circling her thighs easily in his grasp, lifting her legs to spread her open.

Her pussy was streaming, little rivulets of her juices trickling down onto the animal skins she lay on. He pulled his hips back, positioning his cocks, eyes fixed between her open legs, and pressed those ridges under the shafts against the moist channel between her pussy lips. The effect was immediate, the lube making her clit sizzle as it came in contact.

“Holy shit!”

The words were jerked out of her, and her ass bumped up off the bed. The thin skin down there was more sensitive than that of her abdomen, and the nerves fired off in all directions like she'd been electrified. It felt  _ good _ . But so sudden and intense that she almost came right away.

Geek gritted her teeth, a strangled moan clinging to the inside of her throat, shocked from her larynx but trapped there by the same impulse. She twisted her hips, not sure if she was trying to escape the flooding sensation or attempting to get more of it.

Unperturbed by her reaction, he began to rock his hips, sawing his cocks back and forth, the bumps knocking her clit first in one direction then the other. Geeks hands tightened into fists and drummed the rocky surface beneath her, bruises blooming on her knuckles.

Something twitched deep inside her, and she yelped as it knotted into a hard bunch, her legs thrashing helplessly in his grip. He held her fast, though, keeping her in place, and her first orgasm hit her in seconds, her pussy clenching around nothing.

“Aw, fuck!” she shrieked, and another one followed, piling on before the first had finished.

Her head knocked against the stone ledge and she but her lip so hard she tasted blood, but he didn't stop, coaxing a third orgasm from her as she flopped like a beached fish.

“Stop!” she croaked. “Too much!”

He stopped, tipping his head to one side curiously. He seemed surprised she'd tapped out so soon. Whatever the females were like where he came from, they must have had armour plated pussies, that's all she could say.

She lay back limply, panting as every muscle in her body fluttered.

“Shit, man, that's some setup you got,” she muttered, but he hadn't finished with her.

Of course he hadn't.

He lifted her ass up further, aiming the larger of his cocks at the opening of her cunt. She groaned as she realised there was more to come, but prepared herself mentally. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it all. Her mother hadn't raised a weak-ass bitch.

“Go on then, dude. Bring it on,” she snarled.

Her pussy spasmed instinctively as the flat, flared head of his cock touched it, but she forced herself to relax. To her relief, the weird flesh folded back on itself like a furled umbrella as it slipped it, thickening the tip and bulging against her pussy walls. She sighed, accepting the throbbing organ with barely a flinch, letting him ease it in, the bumped ridges juddering as they went.

The lube went to work, its effect thankfully diluted by the abundance of the juices she'd produced, but it still made her writhe on the end of his dick.

He impaled her gradually, little grunts coming from behind his mask, watching as the slick shaft disappeared into her. He was only part of the way in when he hit her cervix, and she held up a hand hurriedly.

“That's far enough,” she gasped.

He nodded absently, readjusting his position slightly, then started to fuck her in shallow little pumps, the silky scales on his skin chafing the insides of her legs.

Geek’s mouth fell open, her eyes rolling up into her head as he found his rhythm. The furled-umbrella-tip opened every time he withdrew, soft edges tugging at her inner muscles, and curled back round when he pushed in. He was being considerate, she could tell, but each jolt as he penetrated her still made her feel like the top of her head would come off.

He was steadily driving her back along the ledge with each slick pound, and Geek lifted her feet, bracing them against his shoulders, bending her knees to absorb the shocks. This way, he pierced her deeper, hitting an angle that made her squeal, but she was better able to control the force behind his thrusts, pushing away with her feet every time she felt he was going too hard.

He seemed to like her participation, rising up tall on his knees, lifting her hips from the bed with his cock. Geek clung to the hides beneath her, body rocked as he picked up the pace.

His spare dick slapped solidly against her thigh, and he nudged it to the centre so it nestled between her labia again.

“Oh!”

Her already over-sensitized clit seemed to explode as contact was re-established, sparking off a frenzy, and she stamped the soles of her feet against his chest as the combined sensations of his burrowing prick and his sawing one rocketed through her, the heat enveloping her like the forest fire that raged beyond the walls of the cave. It was never-ending, the pulse of her pussy drawing him into her with the contraction of her muscles and setting off a chain reaction, triggering another climax until they began to layer, one on top of another, overlapping and cascading.

He dug his claws into the front of her thighs, driving upwards, rattling her bones and chattering her teeth.

She tried to say something, perhaps to beg him to ease up, but her words came out garbled, tangled into nonsense syllables that sputtered uselessly into the air above her face.

His own utterances were coming thick and fast, unintelligible clicks and rattles that still managed to convey his enjoyment, interspersed with the tinny recorded words he'd learned.

_ “Nice.” _

_ “Good.” _

_ “Awesome.” _

_ “Radical.” _

Radical? Had he been hanging out with the Ninja Turtles during the nineties?

Geek didn't get a chance to ask, her brain reduced to jelly by the constant wave of pleasure, and she reached a nearly zen-like plateau of ecstasy, her mind detaching and floating away into the stars her partner had come from. Whilst he continued to thrust, she lay stupefied, her body wracked with shudders that blended together, her feet unconsciously pushing against him, until he finally reached completion.

There was a surge of heat that rushed up into her womb, flooding her like lava, seeming to seep into her tissues. He let out a roar that echoed round the cave and nearly deafened her, his weight crashing forward between her knees, her legs splaying bonelessly out to the sides.

Chest heaving, he lay crushing her, the hoarse rattle of his breathing trapped behind his mask.

 

Geek couldn't walk.

He’d given her clothes back, such as they were, and she managed to dress herself perched on the edge of the stone outcrop, her hands shaking as she did up tricky fasteners, but when she tried to stand her knees gave beneath her, spilling her onto the cave floor.

She felt scraped raw, her throat sore from the shrieking she was unaware she'd been doing, her pussy hollowed out and slimy.

His spunk had been drizzling out of her steadily, a green substance with a pearly sheen and only now it was over did she worry about birthing little alien babies. She was on birth control but she imagined his sperm rampaging through her reproductive system with spears, charging up her fallopian tubes to find her shocked egg nestling in her ovary and ripping it from its moorings to fertilize it.

She shook the thought off. It was too worrying.

He lifted her up, steadying her.

“I need to go home,” she told him. “I got family that will be worrying about me.”

He nodded. She'd been concerned that he'd become so enamoured with her he wouldn't allow her to leave, but it appeared he wasn't keen on introducing her to his parents.

He supported her as he led her out of the cave. Seemingly endless forest stretched out into the distance, much of it smouldering, and Geek sagged as she surveyed it.

“I can't walk that far…” she moaned plaintively.

He stepped in front of her, crouching down and presenting his back.

_ “Hey, you wanna ride?”  _ he asked.

Geek perked up.

“Hell yeah I do!” she said gleefully. “I haven't done that since I was a kid!”

She clambered on, hooking her legs round his waist, clinging into his thick neck. He stood easily, her weight no encumbrance, and started off at a smooth jog.

He sped up as they entered the depths of the forest, the trees rushing by, his dreadlocks whipping into her face. It gave her a rush of euphoria to be travelling so swiftly, and she squealed in delight as he launched himself into the treetops, leaping from branch to branch with barely a jolt.

Down below the forest floor bled past like a river running beneath them, and she settled back to enjoy the ride.

 

The charred smell of wood and acrid smoke assailed her as they got closer to home, her eyes smarting at the stinging fumes. The worst of the fires had been extinguished, thankfully, and she thought her home was probably safe.

He set her down on solid ground, her legs wobbling as she staggered upright.

“Well, it's been great,” she said. “Thanks for the rescue and the sex.”

He nodded.

_ “Thank you….” _

It was a woman's voice, its tone emotional and exhausted, and Geek frowned. It sounded familiar. Much too familiar.

She could hear other voices filtering through the foliage, her brothers calling her name.

“I better go,” she said, dismissing the odd thought that had occurred to her. “I doubt I'll see you again….”

He shrugged.

_ “I'll be back,” _ he said in Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice, and she sniggered.

“Yeah, but I might be an old woman then. Still, if you're ever in my area, look me up!”

She turned to walk away, weary to the core but contented, and heard a noise behind her, a hiss of depressurization.

She turned to see him taking Off his helmet.

His face was speckled, with small black beady eyes, and his mouth opened with four fanged mandibles, exposing a little stringy tongue. She thought he might be trying to smile.

She smiled back pleasantly and waved before turning away.

“Shit,” she muttered to herself, shuddering,  as she trudged back to the house. “Glad he kept that fucking mask on while we did it….”

 

Her mother had ordered her to bed, exclaiming over the scratches and bruises on her body, nearly out of her mind with worry, and Geek lay cosily browsing through her phone, Brutus sleeping on her feet.

There was a knock on the door and her mother came in, bearing a tray with a bowl of soup and some tea on it.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” she asked for the umpteenth time as she set the tray on Geek’s knees, but Geek had gotten her story straight and was sticking to it.

“Can't remember,” she said comfortably, putting down her phone and picking up the spoon. “Passed out. Came to. Walked back.”

Her mother sighed. She knew Geek was hiding something, but had no idea what.

“Well, I'm just glad you're home safe.”

She glanced at Brutus.

“And him. I appreciate you going out in this heat to find him.”

She leaned over and squeezed Geek's hand.

“Thank you,” she said, her tone emotional and exhausted.

Geek froze with her spoon on the way to her mouth. She'd thought she'd recognised the voice her alien boyfriend had spoken in before she'd left and she'd been right.

“Mom?” she said.

“What honey?”

“Do you remember that time when you were around my age and you got lost in those woods?” she asked.

“Of course I remember!” said her mother. “It was terrifying!”

But there was a hint of a smile on her face when she said it.


End file.
